Canterlot Children
by damnlastwords
Summary: Based from Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts and Tsurezure Children. This is a collection of stories and drabbles featuring different characters dealing with different kinds of situation such as love life and school life. Each chapters are loosely connected to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here it is! The first chapter of the Canterlot Children, this fic features various unseen events that occur during Of Eds and Magic: Equestria Girls and Of Eds and Music - Rainbow Rock as well as for the future stories to come. This fic will give each characters including my OCs and the background characters time to shine.**

 **This fic is based from Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts and the anime, Tsurezure Children. Also, some scenes are slightly parodied from said anime, so don't be surprised if you find the scenes familiar.**

 **Also the plots in this chapter occur before Equestria Girls.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can say, so let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

It's a fine day in Canterlot High and with Fall Formal is coming in a few days everyone are excited. Aside from the finding out who will win this year's Fall Formal Crown, a lot of students are excited to have a dance with their respective crushes and some are asking them out in advance.

Case in point, is this young man. He had a slightly spiky dark-blue hair, peach skin tone and blue eyes. He wears a blue, assassin style hoodie jacket, light-blue jeans and black sneakers. This is Brave Shine, a member of the sports club and is a part of the soccer group.

Let's hear his story through his point in view, Tsurezure Children style.

I walk through the halls of our school as I made my way towards a certain classroom. Earlier today while I was having lunch in the bleachers at the gym, I received a text message from the girl I like... Sunrise Shimmer, the alleged relative of Sunset Shimmer and a part of the tennis group. I was taken a back by her message that I nearly choke, this kind of development is something I've been waiting for quite sometime now. I've been hearing rumors that she likes me too but can't find the courage to confess because she's too shy to do it... I can't blame her though cause I feel the same way.

But now I had a chance to tell her... unless she told me first which I believe is what she's planning to do.

I entered a classroom and immediately I saw Sunrise standing and waiting by the window looking over sunset, her bright and yellow hair are being gently blown back by the wind. I would have stared at her for a little longer when she turns her attention to me, I gave her a nervous smile and she responded with an equally nervous smile.

But those don't matter now! As long as we finally convey our feelings with one another then everything's is gonna be fine.

20 minutes had passed... and Sunrise... haven't spoke one word.

Sunrise just stand there looking down on the floor, not even looking at me in the eye, maybe she's not really ready to confess yet, I guess I should talk to her, "Umm... hey are you oka-" I tried to ask but I was interrupted.

"Hold it! I got this! I got this!" Sunrise exclaimed holding her hand out.

Woah! That was very aggressive! I guess she really wanted to confess first!

Sunrise took a deep breath before speaking, "Umm... Brave... d-do you have a d-d-date for the Fall Formal?'' she asked with a slight stutter and her cheeks are red.

I blink several times. What? That's it! She's asking me if I had date for the Fall Formal! Could it be that she wants me to go out with her at the Fall Formal? That's nice but it would be better if we were going as a couple. Oh well... might as well humor her a bit, "Umm... I can't say I had one...'' I replied.

"Oh... so you do...'' Sunrise stated with hollowed eyes.

"What? No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what's that suppose to mean?!"

"I'm just saying I don't had one."

"Had what?!"

"A date for the Fall Formal! Weren't you asking for that?!"

"Oh... right...''

I let out a sigh, "Aren't you suppose to tell me something?" I asked making Sunrise flinched in realization.

"Oh... right... I was... yeah, that's right. I was just asking if you had a date for the Fall Formal! That simple!" she replied nervously but she was obviously lying.

I sighed once more, this is going nowhere, "Well... if that's all then I should be going...'' I said turning my back. As I was about to walk away whensuddenly a pair of hands grabbed the hems of my sleeves.

"W-wait!" she exclaimed.

Okay! This could be it! I know where this is heading! I quickly turn around with a determination look, ready to accept her burning question.

"C-could you... wait for me in this room t-t-tomorrow!" Sunrise exclaimed.

And with that my determination deflated. I released another sigh, this is really going nowhere if Sunrise keeps this up, she's going to end keeping her feelings tight-knit in the end. Maybe I should be the one to confess first, "All right... all right... but before that, I had somethi-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying when she got in front of me with an excited look on her face.

"Really? You'll wait for me?'' Sunrise asked with a blissful smile and cheerful eyes.

I can definitely feel my cheeks turning red, if I we're an ice cream I would have melted, "R-right...'' I replied.

Sunrise then turns around, "I'm sorry for calling you out for nothing... I was just... tad nervous..." she admitted.

"N-no it's fine... I need to tell you something.'' I replied as tried to reach out for her shoulders but she moves out of the way.

"T-tomorrow! Tomorrow I will ask out you out for the Fall Formal before I confess that I like you!" Sunrise exclaimed much to my shock. Then she proceeds to run out of the room, "T-then I'll see you tomorrow!" she said and with that, she left.

Did she just... told me what she was going to do for tomorrow?

 **Title: Confession or not? (Brave/Sunrise)**

* * *

Sunrise continued to run through the hallways, passing by Taro Yamada whom was busy getting his books from his locker, he briefly glanced at Sunrise before closing his locker.

Hello I'm Taro Yamada, I'm a Japanese transfer student, a member of the Sports Club and is a part of the Mixed Martial Arts group which I'm it's captain. Truth to be told, Rainbow Dash also wants to be the captain of the mixed martial arts group, so we decided to settle in a match, Rainbow is tough cookie but is nowhere near the level of my strength, in the end I won the match.

"Rarity is my dress ready yet?'' a voice asked. I turn around to see Rarity along with Aqua Blossom and Blueberry Cake walking pass my back.

"Just a few more touches dear and it's ready for the Fall Formal." Rarity replied.

As the girls walks further away from my sight, I began to think of what should I do in the Fall Formal, should I get a date or go alone and hang out with Eddy and guys... wait, I think I'll go with my first option, hanging out with Eddy will end up all of us getting drunk just like what happened back in the Spring Fling. Then a blonde haired girl came to my mind, Dawn.

Dawn is a former contestant of the reality TV show, Total Drama. Dawn can be described as a mysterious nature lover, kind-hearted and helpful, she can be weird at times with her claims that she can read people's aura and her habit of suddenly appearing out of nowhere. But despite that, I find her personality really interesting which is why I'm so attracted to her, not to the level of obsession kinda like how Eddy pursuits Diamond Tiara, I'm genuinely in love with her.

And since Fall Formal is coming, maybe I should finally ask her out, regardless of what everyone thinks.

Coming up with a decision, I began to march through the hallways and after reaching a corner, I saw Dawn standing by her locker talking to her fellow Eco-Kids colleagues. After a few minute of talking, her friends left while Dawn stayed to pick up her remaining books, mustering all of my courage I made my way towards her.

"Uhh... hi...'' I greeted with a small smile.

Dawn turns to me with a smile, "Oh hello." she greeted back, "Wait... you're the one who stares at me.'' she pointed out.

I was taken back from what she just said, okay... I maaaaaay have been staring at her from the last couple of days but I thought no one was looking, I guess I was wrong, "Uhh... yeah... I guess I was..." I replied nervously.

"Why is that?'' Dawn asked.

"It's because I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I replied without thinking and when I finally realized I quickly shut my mouth with my hands. I can definitely feel the massive heat on my face.

Dawn was taken a back by my slight confession, "R-really?'' she asked with her cheeks turning red.

"Uhh... yeah... you're really beautiful.'' I replied. Oh God! I wanna die right now! My confidence had just abandoned me!

Dawn giggle, "Thank you very much. And you don't have to be nervous around me.'' she replied.

"H-how did you I was nervous?''

"I can see it in your aura.'' Dawn answered. Oh right, "And your aura saying that you want something from me.'' she pointed much to my surprise.

Wow! She's spot on! Guess her claims that she can read people's auras are true then, though Prez would disagree with me. Well... might as well tell her.

"You see... I was wondering... would you like to go out with me for the Fall Formal?" I asked.

Dawn was once again taken a back, her red cheeks got even redder before composing herself, "Really? A-are you sure about this?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah... you see...'' might as well be honest, "... I've always like you." I confessed. Oh God! I want the whole ground to swallow me right now!

Dawn giggled, "I'm really surprise by this but thank you." she stated, "But are you sure about this? I mean... I'm an Eco-Kid and you're an athlete.'' she pointed out.

I crossed my arms, "Well... I really like you, I really do. And I don't care what others think, I was being honest with my feelings. There's nothing wrong in expressing your own feelings to the person you like regardless what the others think.'' I replied with a smile.

Dawn smiled back, "You're really an honest person, Taro. I really like that.'' she replied, "Okay. I'll go with you for the Fall Formal.'' she said.

I smiled with her answer, "Really?" I asked. Of course, nothing wrong with asking.

Dawn nodded, "I like how honest you are with you're feelings Taro, I really admire people such as yourself." she stated, "So... I'll see you at the Fall Formal.'' she declared.

I nodded, "Yeah... see you then.'' I replied. Dawn giggled before leaving, though she waves a hand at me as I wave back.

I raised up my fist triumphantly, I did it! I finally ask her out! Oh, I can't wait to tell the guys about this! But first... I need to get a nice suit. I can't wait for the Fall Formal, getting to dance with Dawn is a dream come true, hopefully after that, she and I will grew closer to each other.

 **Title: Asking Her Out (Taro/Dawn)**

* * *

 **And that's it for now! Hope all of you love the first chapter of the Canterlot Children. I will write two or more chapters before I start with Rise of the Gourd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with a new chapter. Glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully you all enjoy this one as well. Anyway, in this chapter we'll be introducing a character from the Friendship Games and will feature the first short of the Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, Rwby and Dan Vs.**

As the sun sets down, we go to a nearby riverbank where we see a young girl walking while reading a book at the same time. The girl had a light gray hair tied in a ponytail and pigtails combined, grayish orchid eyes behind red rimmed glasses and a light bluish-gray skin tone. She is currently wearing some sort of school uniform which consists of a reddish-purple blazers over a white blouse with a dark bowtie, reddish-purple plaid skirt over her black tights, purple frilly socks and black shoes. This is Sugarcoat, a student from Crystal Prep Academy.

She then stopped walking when the blew through her face, she then saw a young man lying down on the grassy slope reading a book. This young man is none other than Eddy Skipper McGee.

Now... let's go into his point of view.

The wind is so strong that I can't read at all. I messed up, I shouldn't have tried to read a book by riverbank. Then I sat up when suddenly I heard a footsteps from behind, I slightly glanced behind and saw a girl standing a few inches from me while staring forward. Judging by her attire, she's a student from Crystal Prep Academy, CHS' rival. Does she know I'm a CHS student? Probably not. Anyway, after a few minutes she sat down on the grass. The two of us sat in silence while cool yet not-so-harsh blew through us.

A-Awkward! Huh? Why? Who is she? Why isn't she saying anything? This riverbank is ridiculously wide, yet she went out her way to sit near me. I don't know what she wants. Should I break silence? Wait. Why would I? In any case, this is a surprise for me that I had no clever lines to use on this girl.

 _"What a beautiful sunset."_

No, no, no! That overused phrase wouldn't fit the mood! Plus... it's like I'm admitting that Sunset Shimmer is beautiful with that overused phrase!

No, this situation... On this riverbank dyed in the setting sun, she meets a lone boy reading a book... What a fantastical situation!

Maybe she's hoping for an unrealistically romantic "boy meets girl" encounter? I slightly glanced back at her and saw her awkwardly shifting on her seat with her eyes and head nervously, drifting back and forth. It sure seems so. Which means she wants me to say something cool? But I'm only here because I have nothing to do, since both of my friends are busy with their part-time jobs and whatever activities they had. There's nothing special about this situation. I'm just a normal guy with great knowledge about magic, of course I can't tell her that, reading a book to pass time.

Whatever. Anyway, I shouldn't betray her expectations. All right, here comes my poser phrase!

I placed down my book on the grass before shifting my gaze to the river, "The wind... is troubled today.'' Oh man, now I wanna die! What the hell was that? It wasn't even embarrassing. I just... wanna die. Am I in for it? I then look back to see the girl with a cat-like smile and her cheeks are red. Overall, she looks happy. I felt my mind break down a little bit, but I said it anyways. Now, let's hear your comeback!

The girl then stood up while holding up her hair, "But this wind is weeping just a little.'' Uwehehehehe! This girl's a riot!

The girl the walks a little more closer to me. Er, I'm sorry. Will you give me a break? I can't do this anymore. Well, to tell you the truth, I was a bit happy when you sat behind me. But it looks like I don't have much imagination, so I can't quite handle this atmosphere. I then hold out my phone on the ground, that's why I've already called them: My Rescue Squad. Come, my warriors! Destroy this barrier for me!

Not a second later, I saw Duncan arrived on top of the riverbank. They're here! And that was fast!

"Let's go Eddy. It seems as though as the wind blew something unpleasant in this town.'' Duncan cooly said. Why are you so witty, today of all days? You even had your hands in your pockets along with that annoying posture of yours! Then I noticed Duncan realizing that a girl was with me, his face turns red as he quickly covers his face with his hands. Don't blush! Just die!

The girl grabs the hem of her shirt, looking away with a smile of satisfaction. Look! She's really happy now! I can't take this anymore! Just get me back to reality already!

I then stood up with my head down. You've fulfilled your wish of talking to a boy on a riverbank at dusk, haven't you? Isn't that good enough? I'll dispel this atmosphere and be on my way. With a practical phrase.

I then walk pass her while the wind continues to blow pass through us, "Let us make haste, lest the wind ceases." What the hell am I saying?! The girl then looks back at me. Enough! I'll go as far as I can with this!

"Wait!"

I stopped walking and look up to see Blue Note standing on top. The other member of the rescue squad, Blue Note!

Blue stood their in silence for a minute until he spoke, "Hey, this is bad! The potato chips at that convenience store are half-off! Let's get going!" he said in panic. Dude! Read the atmosphere, man! Why did I had to call this motherfucker in the first place?!

And without warning, the girl slams her bag right onto Blue's face in anger, "Why?" Blue cried as the girl began to beat him mercilessly. Well, he was reading it...

I then noticed that she drop her bag on the grass, spilling out a manuscript, I quickly pick it up and began to read it, "Oh, so you wrote a novel?" this caused the girl to stop beating Blue as she began to panic, "I see. "A love story of a boy and girl meeting at a riverbank"."

Behind me I saw Duncan picking up another manuscript, "The main character uses the power of the wind." he stated.

"It's surprisingly similar to the current situation." I stated as the red-faced girl tried to grab the manuscripts but I pull my arms away, "What a coincidence.'' So basically, this girl wanted to turn her fantasy into a reality... and chose me as the protagonist, so she sat near me. Well, that's okay and all, but the problem is... she gave this protagonist a particular background. In other words, this means...

I quickly crumpled the manuscript in total annoyance, "THAT I LOOK LIKE AN INTROVERTED, LONELY NERD?!" I yelled.

"Sounds fine to me." Duncan said in amusement as Sugarcoat cries in complete embarrassment.

 **Title: Windstruck (Eddy/Sugarcoat)**

* * *

It was few hours away before the Fall Formal as the girls and the cul-de-sac boys are getting ready. Rarity sat in front of a mirror with an excited look on her face.

Rarity hummed happily, "Ooh! Hello me!" she said before grabbing a makeup along with fixing her hair, she then let out a giggle and then smooches in front of the mirror, "Perfect~" she chimed standing up, "Now my visage matches my fabulous Fall Formal attire." she claimed with a giggle, "Okay. Who's next?'' she asked.

She looks around to the room; Pinkie is picking up shoes from the shelves, Ed was checking out his giant diamond cross necklace, Fluttershy showing her dress to Double D, Rolf polishing his shoes, Twilight looking at the mirror, Applejack wiping an apple, Rainbow Dash putting on her shoes and Eddy taking a selfie of himself.

Her eyes then landed on Applejack, "Aha! Applejack, darling!" she called causing the said to be surprised as she was about to bite the apple, "Come sit here.'' she requested while patting on a chair, " I shall now transform your drab makeup look into something dance-worthy." she exclaimed in delight.

"N-no! No!" Applejack denied while waving her hands, "I'm already gussied up just enough, thank you.'' she reasoned.

"Oh, pff. Kch, Ts." Rarity scoffed, "It's not called the "Fall _In_ formal"!" she replied with her arms crossed.

Applejack let's out a groaned.

"Yeah! Jazz it up!" Pinkie Pie cheered while bouncing up and down.

"Be like a beauty queen from the neck up.'' Ed said randomly.

Fluttershy then came out from the dressing area, "Um, some light blush could be nice." she suggested.

"I think you should take Rarity's offer.'' Double D egged.

"Come on! Go for it!" Rainbow Dash said with her fist pump up.

"Eh, why not?" Twilight said.

"Do not be afraid to fancy up a little farm girl.'' Rolf stated.

"You live only once, Stetson." Eddy said.

Applejack then let's out another groan, "Oh, all right." she said walking past Rarity, "But nothin' too fancy, ya hear?" she said before sitting down in front of the mirror.

Rarity tilts her head, "Oh, I would never.'' she replied with a smile.

Rarity then got in front of Applejack and began to work by putting on some powder, she then follows it by brushing, she then grabs a mascara and a hairbrush and began to work in a fast phase, she then the placed the mascara in her mouth and the hairbrush on her hair before bringing out a lipstick, she then grabs a perfume and hairspray as she continues to work with a serious face.

Rarity then suddenly zips in front of counter with a tea set on it, she pours hot water and cream on a tea cup, she took a sip before letting out a blissful sigh, much to Eddy's bewilderment.

Rarity then went back on working and a few more minutes, she's finally done, "My goodness! I have simply outdone myself!' she exclaimed proudly.

Applejack then looks at herself in the mirror, only to be horrified. Her face had too much blush, too much eyeshadow and too much lipstick. Eddy who saw this, let's out a spitstake in shock.

"Sooo?" Rarity asked in anticipation.

Applejack looks at her with perplexed look before speaking, "Uh... looks great. Heh.'' she replied nervously, "Uh... maybe just a tad less blush" she requested.

Rarity nodded. "Mmm." she replied as she place the mascara in her mouth and brought out a cloth and began wiping Applejack's face.

"And uh, lipstick." Applejack added much to Rarity's surprise bit does it anyway, "What the hay? A bit of the eyeshadow too while you're at it.'' she said.

"Mmm.'' Rarity replied with an eye twitch but does it anyway.

"A little more." Applejack egged as Rarity deadpanned as she began to wipe her face on a fast phase.

After that, Applejack looks at the mirror with her usual face, "Wow! Ha-ha! You were right, Rarity! You really are good at this. Thanks." she said before walking away.

Rarity looks at the mirror with a perplexed as the mascara fell from her mouth, "It was nothing...'' she replied.

 **Title: Make up, Shake up (Rarity/Applejack)**

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Fans of Daily Lives of High Schools Boys will find the first part of this chapter, all too familiar. Also, do you guys like Sugarcoat's early appearance? I know that Sugarcoat is a blunt person and a bit emotionless, however in this fic, she'll act like aloof and adorkable to the person that she likes... which is Eddy. That's right, another girl has been added in Eddy's growing harem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter will feature A Photo Booth Story and Raise this Roof shorts from Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts.**

 **Anyway, let's get this chapter on the go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan VS.**

And it was Fall Formal night! And the school's gymnasium is rocking it all out as evidence from the glowing lights that can be seen outside through the large windows.

Shining Star was then seen sitting on top of the horse statue with his arms and legs crossed, "Such a fun festivity we have! I am glad that everyone is having fun!" he said with a bright smile and a thumbs up.

Huh? No wonder he nowhere to be seen during the Fall Formal.

Anyway... we then go inside the gymnasium with the music booming loudly as we saw everyone dancing or just plain chatting with their friends.

At the refreshment stand, Heath Burns took a punch from the punch bowl as he shares a laugh with Teddy and Curly Winds and when he took a sip of the punch, he suddenly spits it out when he realized that it had alcohol mixed in it.

Right behind them, we see a line of students which includes the Mane Six, the Crusaders and the Cul-de-sac boys plus Alejandro, waiting to get photograph by Photo Finish along with her assistant, Pixel Pizzas.

The Cul-de-sac boys then got their turned and did a pose(think of them posing like Backstreet Boys only with seven members) as Photo snaps her camera at them.

"Hmm... I like ze One Direction style!" Photo commented dramatically.

"One Direction?" Eddy repeated, "We're like the Backstreet Boys!" he exclaimed, "Only with seven members.'' he added with a grin.

Photo groaned, "Just go!" she said pointing to her right.

The Cul-de-sac boys plus Alejandro just shrugged in response before moving along as the Crusaders took a pose.

Photo then focus her camera on them and began to do a few snaps, after that a photo slips out from her camera, she took before wiggling it in the air. She then took a good look at the photo and then to the Crusaders, "Dah! Zere is no style!" she exclaimed in disappointment, "Just go!" she ordered.

The photo the flew towards the Crusaders and smacks on Applebloom's face, the trio looks at it before slumping on their shoulders, slowly walking away in shame.

Then the Mane Girls walks in laughing and giggling altogether before taking a pose.

"Okay everybody!" Photo called before focusing her camera on them, "Say "za cheese!"!" she ordered.

"Za Cheese!" the girls replied altogether as Photo snaps her camera at them.

After that, Photo looks at the girl's photo while they giggle, she then suddenly throws the photo aside, "No! No! Nein!" she exclaimed glaring at the girls making them gasp in shock, "Ze fashion is there, but ze style, it's not!" she exclaimed.

Rarity then took offense on that, "Ah! I beg your pardon!" she demanded slightly walking forward before placing her hands on her hips.

"Vee need more silliness!" Photo demanded before snapping her fingers.

And with that, the girls grabs some various costumes and accessories from Pixel. The girls then took a pose with Applejack wearing a lion mask, Pinkie with a thick mustache, Rarity with a crown, Twilight with a heart-shaped glasses, Fluttershy with a halo and Rainbow Dash with an Ultraman mask as Photo took a picture of them.

"Hold it!" Photo exclaimed as she took a snap, "Zat's it!" she shouted.

She then took a picture of Twilight and Pinkie with a Sherlock Holmes-inspired costume, then Rarity walks between them dressed up as a queen with the two bowing while Photo took a picture of her, "I like it!" she shouted, "Jas, qveen!" she said before continuing to take pictures.

She then took a photo of Rarity getting her cape and crown stolen by Rainbow and Applejack while Twilight and Pinkie playfully investigates it.

Photo then briefly stopped taking photos and let's out a tired breath when Pixel hands her a bottle of water, she quickly grabs it and began to drink it's contents, then Pixel ducks down when Photo throws the bottle at her after she finished drinking it, "Ah! Hydrate!" she said before going back in taking photos.

She then took a picture of Rainbow and Applejack getting caught by Pinkie and Twilight. Behind them, we see Flutteshy handing Rarity a beautiful over-sized butterfly wings much to the fashionista's delight.

Photo then snaps a photo of the girls with Rarity in the middle wearing the butterfly.

Photo rapidly flashes her camera as Pixel took a step back before Photo kicks away the camera stand, "Hoo! Ha! Hoo!" she grunted, "Flash! Flash!" she said.

Rarity then opens the lights before standing in front of him, illuminating herself and her wings as the girls laughs and claps at her.

"Dyaaaaaaahhh!" Rainbow Dash screamed in panic when she noticed that Rarity's wings are burning from the light.

Photo then took a photo of Rainbow Dash grabbing Rarity's arm before dragging her away from the light, she then took a photo of the Mane Girls with Rarity still wearing her burnt wings sitting on Pinkie and Fluttershy, all sharing a heart-filled laughter as numerous photos are scattered around the floor.

Photo was panting when she spoke, "Enough!" she said making the girls cease their laughter, "Dat... vas... everyt'ink! I cannot top zis vork! I go!" she exclaimed before leaving while throwing her camera in the air. Fortunately, Pixel caught it before it crashes down on the floor.

The girls went back with their laughter when Rarity spoke, "Does this mean I can keep the wings?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Pixel held the camera tightly when Eddy called her, "Hey! Wanna take another picture of this handsome bachelors?" he offered with a wiggling eyebrow.

Pixel rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, she then focused the camera on the boys, "All right boys... say Buttertoast!" Eddy said.

"Buttertoast!" the boys said as Pixel snaps a photo of them.

 **Title: A Photo Booth Story (Mane Six/Photo Finish)**

* * *

As the Fall Formal continues, everyone are dancing non-stop. Eddy had his shades on while doing some retro-style dancing, Ed is doing a worm dance and Rolf is wiggling his arms in the air.

The music then stops as everyone began to clap, then a country-western song began to play much to Applejack's excitement.

"Hey! This is the song I requested!" Applejack exclaimed in delight.

"No wonder.'' Eddy said when he suddenly noticed he's wearing a cowboy hat much to his confusion.

Applejack then began dancing when she bumps at her younger sister, Applebloom, "Care to cut a rug with your big sis, sugarcube?" she offered as Appleboom nodded in excitement, then Applejack grabs her sister to the dancefloor and began to dance together, "Yee-haw!" she cheered.

Everyone then began to clap and cheer for them, "Yee-haw! All right, ha!" Twilight cheered.

"Rolf likes the farmgirls' dance!" Rolf claimed.

After a few more steps, Applejack eyed Rainbow Dash whom noticed it, "Challenged accepted!" the rainbow haired girl replied before gently elbowing Scootaloo who was next to her, "C'mon, kid! Let's show 'em what _we've_ got!" she said before dragging her to the dancefloor.

Both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo got into positions, the former then pointed her finger at Vinyl whom nodded as she began to play a hip-hop music. The girls then began to dance while the Apple sisters watches them while bopping their heads, Rainbow did a breakdance before posing.

The country-western music plays again as the Apple Sisters dances, doing a few taps while swaying their hips and heads. Rainbow Dash somewhat got infuriated as she began to dance aggressively accidentally pushing Scootaloo away much to the younger girl's confusion.

After doing an intense breakdancing, Rainbow posed on the floor, "Top _that_ , Apples!" she gloated.

"Oh, we'll top it, all right." Applejack replied as she began dancing aggressively as well while Applebloom backs away from her sister before standing from the sides with Scootaloo.

And with that, the two on two dance off became a one on one dance showdown between Applejack and Rainbow Dash, everyone watches them with perplexed faces sans Pinkie and Ed whom watches them in excitement.

"And with that... the fun of dancing just vanished.'' Eddy commented with a blank look.

"They just had to raise the roof a lot higher, don't they.'' Double D stated, "In a competitive manner.'' he added.

"No shit sherlock.'' Eddy said before walking away, "I need a punch and I need one now.'' he exclaimed.

"I need one as well.'' Double D said following Eddy to the refreshment stands.

As Applejack and Rainbow continues to dance at each other, Applebloom got an idea and whispers it to Scootaloo, the two the nodded at each other in agreement.

The music then changes as Vinyl pointed her finger near the stage, the spotlight was then focus on Applebloom and Scootaloo whom began dancing cheerfully, this got everyone's attention as they began to cheer for them.

"Now that's what I call a fun dancing.'' Eddy commented taking a sip of his punch.

"I couldn't agree more.'' Double D said before taking a sip of his punch only to spit it out when he realized that alcohol was mixed in it, he then glares at Eddy whom smiled sheepishly.

As everyone cheers for Applebloom and Scootaloo, Applejack and Rainbow Dash stopped dancing when they realized that everyone's attention was not on them, the younger girls then finished their dance routine as everyone cheers for them.

"Woohoo! Atta girls!" Eddy cheered.

Pinkie then handed the girls with a trophy which they raised up high in triumph, "Yeah!" Applebloom said as Scootaloo laughs in joy.

"Where'd you get _that_?" Twilight whispered in question to Pinkie.

"Emergency trophy in the event of an epic dance-off." Pinkie replied much to Twilight's bewilderment.

The girl's then gasped when they noticed the disappointed looks they're getting from Applejack and Rainbow Dash, the two girl's look down in shame.

"I guess that _was_ pretty awesome." Rainbow Dash complimented with a smile.

"Color me impressed!" Applejack praised.

The two girls smiled back from their compliments before raising their trophy again in triumph.

"But, uh, any chance you guys wanna rematch?" Rainbow Dash challenged.

Applejack groaned in response while pulling her hat to her face.

 **Title: Raise this Roof (Applejack & Applebloom/Rainbow Dash & Scootaloo)**

* * *

 **And that's it with this chapter! Next up, Rise of the Gourd! So look forward for it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm still brainstorming for new ideas for the next chapter of Rise of the Gourd. So while I'm at it, might as well write a new chapter of Canterlot Children.**

 **This chapter takes place after Rainbow Rocks and before Rise of the Gourd.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

It's one good afternoon at CHS as we Sunrise Shimmer running in the hallways for some reason.

She then passes by one classroom. Inside the said classroom, we see two persons, a boy and a girl to be exact, sitting at one desk with the boy facing the girl.

The boy had a dark-green bowl-shaped shaggy hair with lime skin tone and blue eyes. He is currently wearing a blue polo shirt over a white t-shirt, brown pants and white sneakers. This is Candid Writer, he is part of Radio Broadcasting Group.

The girl had a long hime-cut crimson hair with pale skin tone and cerulean eyes. She is currently wearing a brown long-sleeve sweater over a pink knee-length dress and brown laced boots. This is Weiss Claret, she's part of the Tennis Group.

Weiss watches Sunrise run pass-by the classroom before bringing her attention towards Candid with a big smile on her face. Candid, on the other hand, is currently doing his homework.

Now let's get into Candid's point of view.

I slightly eyed the girl in front of me. Weiss Claret... a very cynical person.

"Weiss... I'm doing homework... could you please looking at me like that. I'm getting distracted." Candid said with a tired look.

Weiss gave me a thoughtful look, "Hmm... but I had nowhere to go at the moment, so I'm sticking with you.'' she replied.

"Then why are you sticking around with me?'' I asked.

"Because I like you, Candid." she replied with a big smile.

This caused me to blush a little, "Umm... can you please don't mess with me?" I asked in slight annoyance.

"Why are you mad?" she asked in curiosity when suddenly she placed a hand on my note and her face got close to mine, "I'm sorry... that wasn't my intention.'' she said in a slight whisper.

I was completely flustered by her move, I quickly turn my head away from her, "No... I wasn't mad or anything.'' I replied. Though to be honest, I'm a bit annoyed but not really mad.

"But the part where I said I like you is true you know." she said bluntly.

I can definitely feel my face burning from what she just said, "I-Is that a confession?'' I stammered in question.

Weiss nodded, "Of course..." she replied, "So... you wanna go out with me?" she asked.

Ooookay... that was a surprise, "I don't know... I heard a lot of rumors that you hangout with a lot of guys.'' I replied. No kidding, Weiss is pretty popular, she had many admirers and there are even rumors that she could have dethrone Sunset Shimmer in the Fall Formal if she just run.

"I see... but to be honest, I'm still a a virgin.'' she bluntly admitted. Her reply made my face even redder, "I do have a lot of male friends but it's never like that." she stated.

I shyly looks away, "Are you sure?'' I asked.

"I don't lie." she replied.

"Seems so." I said.

"Do I look like the type who sleeps around with guys?'' she asked.

"N-not really!" I stammered.

"Does it turn you on while thinking of me having sex with someone?" she asked before sighing.

"Hell no!" I denied, "I knew it! You're just messing with me?!" I exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." she said, "But I kinda like awkward things like this." she admitted.

I released a sigh, "I really don't get you! Are you even serious with things or are you just a plain tease.'' I pointed out in frustration.

Weiss then let's out a hum, "Well then... what would be your answer if I'm actually serious?'' she asked.

"I don't know that well... how can I find an answer." I replied. That's true, even if we share the same class a lot I barely know anything about her, "Besides... why me?" I asked. Seriously, "You can go out with someone better.'' I said.

"It's because I like you." she replied bluntly. For the second time, my face turns red from what she just said as my mouth was left wide open, "And what about you?'' she asked.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?! Besides I'm not good in dating someone?!" I stammered in embarrassment. As painful as it is, it's all true. Then I saw Weiss with a large teasing grin on her face... which completely infuriates me, "What the heck are you grinning about?!" I demanded.

Weiss let's out a giggle, "You're too adorable, Candid! I just can't help it.'' she admitted.

"Ah! That's it! I'm done with this conversation!" I exclaimed. Seriously, I'm tired of this.

"But you haven't answer my question yet." she pointed out.

"You're just gonna laugh with answer!" I replied.

"Yup!" she said with a big smile. I slammed my head down on the desk, "Ah! Are you mad at me now?" she asked.

I lift my head up but I didn't look at her, "With that flippant personality, I might as well am." I replied.

"Then you hate me." she said.

This got me into thinking, "Can we really not talk about this?" I asked nervously.

"Then you don't hate me!" Weiss exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Stop messing with me!l" I cried in embarrassment.

 **Title: She's a Tease (Candid/Weiss)**

* * *

Later that day, we see Sunset Shimmer, Eddy and Duncan walking at the sidewalks after a day in school. Sunset then stopped walking when she noticed a long stick on the concrete, interested she then picks it up.

Suddenly she felt something from behind, she quickly turns around just in time to block Eddy's umbrella attack with the stick, "Hey! What the buck do you think you're doing?!" she demanded before pushing him back.

And for some odd reason, Duncan began to narrate, "And thus, Sunset began her quest to become the strongest swordswoman." he narrated.

"I'm not questing, and nothing's beginning!" Sunset said as she walks away still holding the stick.

"Sunset takes 5 damage." Duncan said as he and Eddy follows her.

"But it is sure a nice stick." Sunset commented holding it tightly.

"Sunset takes 5 damage." Duncan repeated as Sunset raised the stick high, "Sunset takes 5-" he said but was interrupted.

"Why have I been taking damage?!" Sunset exclaimed angrily as she turns to them.

"Because you're not properly equipped." Duncan replied casually.

"What? Are you saying I've been holding the blade of the sword all this time?!" Sunset retorted, "You're so nitpicky!" she added.

"Hey you.'' Eddy cooly called with his arms crossed while leaning on a post, "Are you headed to the town out west?" he asked, "If so, take me with you.'' he requested.

"Who are you this time?!" Sunset exclaimed in annoyance.

Eddy looks at her with a smirk, "I am Jack." he introduced himself, "I'm searching for a suitable human to become the demon lord and oppose to the other demon lords who are fighting for the possession of this world.'' he said ominously.

"Don't make up some grandiose backstory!" Sunset retorted, "And low blow there Eddy! You know I had a experience of being a she-demon!" she pointed out.

Eddy then began to walk pass them while singing, "Dararaaaaarraararararararararaaaarraaraaarararararrrraaararrraararararararararararararardandandandan~!" he stopped singing, "Jack joined your party.'' he said.

"Too long!" Sunset yelled, "What was that music for?!" she asked indecorously.

"You know, it's that music that plays in RPGs when someone join your party-" Duncan explained but was interrupted again.

"Don't explain!" Sunset shouted back before sighing, "So... where are we going?'' she asked deciding to play along.

Eddy turns to her, "Isn't it obvious, scum? We're going to the King's castle first!" he replied as he walks ahead.

"He called me a scum! Just who is this guy?!" Sunset exclaimed as she follows him.

"My name is Jaaaaaccckkk!" Eddy replied with a smooth voice.

"Enough of that!" Sunset said.

The two then turns in one corner to see Duncan is ahead of them, "A monster appears." Duncan said posing like a monster.

"What?!" Sunset gasped as they stopped, "So... what should we do?'' she asked.

"We ignore it.'' Eddy answered bluntly.

"Ignore it!?" Sunset repeated in disbelief.

The two then casually walks past Duncan whom is still posing like a monster. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped after taking another corner.

"We have arrived. This is the castle.'' Eddy declared.

Then in front of them was Duncan still in the same pose as before, "Thank goodness you made it, heroes.'' he said.

"Why is everyone in the same pose?!" Sunset exclaimed in bewilderment.

Eddy then got into a fighting pose, "So you're the mid-boss, huh.'' he said.

"He's not the mid-boss!" Sunset shouted angrily.

"You've seen through my disguise! I am the mid-boss!" Duncan admitted with a scary look.

"He is?!" Sunset exclaimed in shock.

Eddy then suddenly chops Duncan on the neck, "I'm finished!" he said as if it was nothing,

"The plots moving too fast!" Sunset yelled.

Eddy then got on one knee while pretending to pant heavily, "Somehow... we manage to defeat one of the two demon lords.'' he stated.

"Now he's the demon lord?! Just what the heck is wrong with this plot?!" Sunset exclaimed angrily.

Duncan then suddenly got up from the ground, "Shit! I forgot my bag!" he exclaimed in panic.

Eddy then gasped, "Did we leave them back there?!" he pointed out.

"I was wondering the two of you are not holding anything." Sunset said.

The trio then made a run back to where the two boys left their bags, "Return!" Eddy shouted.

"Raw! Raw!" Duncan randomly said as Sunset drops the stick behind.

Later that day, we see Rainbow Dash, Matthew Patel and Flynt Coal walking in the same streets, Rainbow then noticed the stick on the ground as she picks it up.

"One who possesses the ability to draw the legendary sword has finally appeared, I see." Matthew said with a serious look.

"Thou art the hero." Flynt added.

Rainbow's eyes widen, "Seriously?'' she asked. She then swung the stick like a sword as she got into a battle stance, "Bring it on, demon lord!" she challenged.

Matthew also got into a fighting pose, "Come, hero!" he challenged back.

"His weakness... is his heart.'' Flynt pointed out with his arms crossed.

Then a girl from Crystal Prep then passes by the trio while holding her phone up before closing it. The trio stood still in silence for a couple of minutes, Rainbow then drops the stick as she hugs herself, Matthew looks down while shoving his hands in his pockets while Flynt covers his eyes with his Fedora. The trio then walks away from embarrassment.

 **Title: The Stick of Truth**

* * *

 **And that's that! Fans of Tsurezure Children and Daily Lives of High School Boys will loved the parodies of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter of Canterlot Children. So... no new Rise of the Gourd chapter this week. A friend of mine pointed out that chapter looks a bit rushed despite it's nice outcome and I can't help but agree. So I'll be planning carefully for the next plot before I write.**

 **Anyway, let's get it on the latest chapter of this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

It's another good afternoon in CHS as we go to the back of the school. There we see a young girl confessing her feeling to a male student.

The girl had a short purple hair tied in a high ponytail by a green ribbon, she had purple eyes and beige skin tone. She is wearing a white carpenter overalls with a splash of different colors on the left side over a black loose shoulder long-sleeve top, white & blue rubber shoes, a blue scarf around her neck and a blue sash around her waist. This is Novel Diva.

Now let's start the story in Novel's point of view.

I kinda noticed that a lot of students are confessing their feelings to the person they like from the past few months. Like Fluttershy & Eddward, Pinkie Pie & Ed and Dawn & Taro.

I was so inspired, so I decided to give it a try.

I left a letter to my crush in his locker, telling him that I'll be waiting at the back of the school. After a whole day of class, I decided to skip club to meet up with my crush.

Then I finally confessed my feelings to the person that I like...

... and he rejected me.

I was left with my mouth wide open in shock and disbelief. I guess... I guess... things go your way just like the others.

AH! This sucks! Maybe I should go home and sleep! Yeah! That will help me cope my rejection!

I was running on a moderate phase as I wipe the tears from my eyes. It hurts... I admit... but I'll get over it.

"My... my... are you going home already, Novel Diva?!" a familiar cheerful voice called out that made me flinch.

I turn around to see Shining Star, the most mysterious guy in the school and the leader of the Drama Club, and the most annoying person that I've ever met.

Shining did another pose as he spoke, "Huh?! What about our club activities? Are you skipping? No way! Skipping?! You're skipping?!" he gasped.

"Umm... Shining Star... I'm not feeling well today...'' I lied.

"No way?! Is that how it is?!" Shining gasped dramatically. He then made a smile with a peace sign close to his right eye, "You were making such a sad face! I thought you were heartbroken or something.'' he pointed.

Bullseye! He just had to say it! I felt my entire body freeze when he said that.

And looks he realized it, "Huh?! I was right!" he gasped, "I'm so~ sorry! Did I said too much?!" he exclaimed.

I look away in annoyance, "No... not really..." I replied. I'm not really offended... it's just his way of talking with me makes my blood boil.

"But you mustered up the courage, right?'' Shining pointed out, "That's amazing, isn't it." he said.

I felt my cheeks turn red by his compliment, "Shining..." I muttered.

"Today... you face is shining so brightly!" Shining exclaimed with a smile as he poked a finger at my forehead.

I felt my vision darkening from his comment, "Are you treating me like an idiot?" I asked as I'm getting stressed over his appearance alone.

"No! Not at all, my fair maiden!" Shining replied as he raised his hands in defense, "I was just trying to cheer you up." he reasoned, "Are you upset?'' he asked.

I look away again, "Y-you don't really need to cheer me up...'' I said. Really! He don't need to.

Then the blonde annoyance spoke again, "But deep in your heart...'' he trails as he jabs a thumb on his chest, "... you're crying, right?!" he said.

And then... someone inside of me... snaps.

And without realizing, I delivered a painful right hook on his right face which sends him crashing down to the concrete and despite that, he kept on posing like an idiot.

"Ah! I'm sorry! My fist acted on it's own!" I cried. No kidding... it really acted on it's own.

Shining then sat on the ground, "You can hit me as much as you like..." he replied weakly.

"Huh?" I gasped in surprise. Is he masochist or something?

He then looks at me with a smile, "But isn't the one you want to hit the most... is yourself.'' he pointed out.

And for the second time and without realizing it, I delivered a painful kick on the left side of his face which sends him crashing to the concrete and like before, he kept on posing like an idiot.

"You are making fun of me?!" I exclaimed in anger.

Shining then weakly got up from the ground, "I'm... telling you... I'm not...'' he replied before looking at me with a smile, "But do you feel a little better now... after hitting me twice?'' he asked.

That's when I realized it. He's right... I don't feel sad anymore. Did he do this on purpose? Not that I... feel grateful for it at all...

Shining then stood up, "Let me know if you need anything." he reminded.

I shook my head in defiance, "No... I'm good.'' I said, "Why do you even care anyway?'' Why does he care?

Shining then crossed his arms, "Well... you are part of my club, so of course I care about you. I won't be a good leader if I don't look after my members.'' he replied with a smile, "So... can you make it to the club?'' he asked.

"Oh... yeah...'' I begrudgingly replied.

I let out a sigh. Shining Star is really annoying and irritating to boot. But he is really a good person... but he's still annoying.

"Good! Good! It will be lonely without our idol around."

HE'S SO IRRITATING!

I let huff before speaking, "I'm getting some stuffs from my locker first, you go on ahead." I said.

He gave me a wink, "Sure! I'll wait for you to come flying into my arms.'' he exclaimed with a smile and thumbs-up.

And for the third and without realizing it, I delivered a painful dropkick straight towards his face.

 **Title: You're Annoying! Please Die! (Shining/Novel)**

* * *

Meanwhile on another side of CHS, we see Aria Blaze, a member of the Dazzlings walking around grumpily as if someone ruin her day.

Actually, no one ruins her day, she's just like that.

Anyway, let's start the story in Aria's point of view.

I hate this life! I hate everything! Ever since that I lost my gem along with Adagio and Sonata we've been leaving a life different from before. We used to use our voice to make other people to do our biding but now it's gone and we've go no choice but to continue our lives as teenage girls and try to live out the rest of our mortal days. Sonata doesn't seem to mind which is very likely of her while Adagio hasn't made up her mind as she keeps everything to herself.

I, on the other hand, hates everything. This life, the fact that I can't sing anymore, I hate all of it!

Ugh! If only I had something to vent out my frustrations!

I look around and saw a nearby window and conveniently, I saw a baseball bat on the ground.

A small grin crept to my face as I pick up the baseball bat, I think this is a good way to let out some steam. Consequences be damn, I'm gonna smash this window for satisfaction.

"You better not be doing that if I were you.'' a voice said.

I flinched from the voice, a very familiar voice. I turn to my right and saw Straight Authority, the school's student council vice president and one of the most strickest people in this school.

Damn! Why him of all people!

"Aria Blaze... you shouldn't try and wreck up school property.'' Straight scolded in a calm tone.

"Shut up! So what if I am! What are you gonna do about? Tell the faculty!" I yelled back. I don't why he is so calm all the time but he pisses me off.

He then raised a hand, "Fortunately for you, I won't. I'll let you off the hook for now.'' he replied cooly. Yeah... I slightly find that cool.

I let out a smirk, "I see... now we're talking.'' I said. I guess this guy is not as strict I though he was.

"If you kiss me, that is." Straight said with a straight face.

I blink several times from what I just heard. Did he ask me to kiss him? So, he won't tattle me to the faculty.

"Are you messing with me?'' I demanded. He definitely is.

"I'm serious. I have this troublesome issue, you see. I was never charmed by a woman." he explained.

Seriously?! "Seriously?! Are you a gay or something?'' I asked in a mocking tone.

"I actually I tested that. I didn't work out." Straight bluntly replied.

What?! That totally had taken me back, "Tested? What?'' I gasped. Don't tell me... he just...

"You see... I'm having a hard time finding myself liking the opposite gender. So, I don't really understand much about love and dating.'' Straight explained. Wow... that was quite honest of him.

"I see...'' I said, "So... you want a kiss in order to feel it.'' I pointed out before I gave him a manic smirk, "Sure! Seems interesting. I'll teach how to kiss." I replied. Though, I'm not really planning to give him one.

Straight then looks away with a jaded look, "Actually... I already know how to kiss..." he stated.

What? He knows already?!, "Ugh... I see..." I replied in shock. Don't tell me... he just...

Straight then tips his glasses, "I'm surprised that you're going along in this conversation.'' he pointed out.

"Not really. It's not my first time anyway.'' I lied, I never really kissed anyone. I'm just messing with him and might as well mess with him more, "I'll let anyone kiss me for money.'' I declared. Let's see how you react with that.

"Really? How much?'' he asked.

Okay... I never thought he'd ask but might as well, "Umm... 600, 000 dollars...'' I replied.

Suddenly, he brought out 600, 000 dollars in hand, "Well now... that's perfect." he said.

"What the?! Where the hell did he get that much money?, "Why do you have so much money on you?!" I exclaimed in shock. Really! How?!

"I found a decent job, it pays me well." Straight replied. What kind of job is it?!, "Well... are you let me kiss you or you scared?'' he asked.

"Hey! I'm not scared!" I said back. But to be honest... my legs are saying the opposite. This guy... this guy is scaring me... no matter how I tough I acted in front of him... he scares me...

And without a warning, he marches towards and had me pin against the wall. For the first time in my life, I found myself really defenseless.

"You never... sell yourself nor had experience.'' he pointed out.

"Ha?! Don't you look down on me!" I exclaimed. But he was right to begin with.

Then Straight moves his face close to mine, "People never ask for 600, 000 dollars a night. That proves that you never sell your body before'' he pointed out as I look away as I had nothing to say back, "But to be honest..." he mused, "... 600, 000 dollars is pretty cheap to me. You should value yourself more, Aria.'' he said with a smile.

For some reason, I found myself smitten by his smile. And did I hear that right, he wants me to value myself more... come to think of it... when was the last I tried to value myself. And this guy...

"Well... I'm still waiting for the kiss, though.'' he reminded.

... is the worst. "What?! Are you serious?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Of course. We still had a deal though." Straight replied. He let's a smile, "Are you perhaps... scared?'' he asked.

"I... I... not really...'' I replied.

"Well then...'' he said before his lips to mine.

I was surprised... I never though someone would actually kiss me... is this even real? Am I dreaming? But... his lips were warm... and I... can't help... but be drawn to it... it feels... nice...

Our lips stayed together for a couple of minutes before we separated, I took a deep breath as I stared at Straight in the eyes.

"I think... I will start to like you, Aria." he said, "... if you stop creating trouble.'' he added with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

 **Title: Straight Approach (Aria/Straight)**

* * *

 **A/N: Another parody of Tsurezure Children, I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if there's no Daily Lives of High School Boys parody.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Nothing much to say but let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan VS.**

We start our story late at night at CHS, at the rooftop we see two persons, one girl and one boy to be exact, setting up a telescope.

The girl had a light-yellow skin tone with blue eyes and a lavender hair with a few highlights tied in two buns on each side of her head. She is currently wearing a blue long-sleeve majorette uniform with yellow shoulder pads and buttons, white skirt, blue high boots with yellow linings and white gloves. This is Baton Switch or Sweeten Sour to some, and she's a member of the Marching Band Club and is a part of the Astronomy Group.

The boy had a light-grayish skintone with yellowish-red eyes and spiky, combed back hair. He is currently wearing a white dress-shirt with black tie, black trousers and red & white rubbers shoes. This Comet Halley, a member of the Astronomy Group.

Now let's start the story in Baton's point of view.

Comet Halley, the leader of the Astronomy club and mu childhood friend, and he's transferring schools soon.

"Wow! I'm so excited! Stargazing along with you is so much fun!" I cheered.

I saw Comet rolled his eyes, "You're noisy. If you want to gaze at the stars then keep your mouth shut.'' he snarked as he adjusts the telescope.

I pouted at him, "That was mean! You know, I was planning on confessing to you, but now... I don't know.'' I said.

Comet turns to me with a blank look, "Do you know how many times you've told me that?'' he asked indecorously.

I let out a loud laugh, "Ahahaha! You got me there!" I said.

But truth to be told, I am planning to confess my feelings to him tonight. The problem is, I had this bad habit of confessing my love to him but always passing it as a joke. I had always this habit. Not being able to confess my feelings to him properly. But tonight. I'm going to confess to him for sure.

But first... I need to set the mood.

"Comet..."I called as I wrapped my arms around myself, "... can I come closer? It's pretty cold.'' I asked. Actually, it was really cold but it's a reason to get close to him.

Comet hummed, "Sure... just don't bother me that much.'' he replied much to my delight.

I scooted myself close to him, I even stick my sides to him. "Hehehe...'' I let a laugh, "Then... can I hug you?'' I asked.

"What?'' Comet asked with a raised eyebrow.

I think he didn't hear me, "Nope! Nothing at all!" I replied. I then look up at the starry sky, and I had to admit, it was really beautiful. I let out a sigh as I spoke, "Tonight is the last time we can stargaze here.'' I said.

Comet checks on the lens, "True." he replied.

"Tonight will also be the last time we will be stargazing together, Comet."

"True."

The two of us then got silent for a minute as I can hear my heartbeat thumping, louder and louder in every second.

"It's okay if you want to come back whenever!" I exclaimed with a nervous smile.

Comet snaps his head towards me, "Shut up! You're being noisy!" he chastised. He then let's out a sigh, "Baton... do you even know the name of the stars?'' he asked.

I flinched at his question, "E-eh?! O-Of course!" I replied. 'Like... Spica for example." I said nervously.

"That's the one I taught you before.'' Comet pointed out.

I turn to him with a smile, "Of course! I won't ever forget it! Because you taught me that, Comet.'' I said.

"Then point where the Spica is.'' Comet demanded with a blank look.

Then I began to sweat nervously, "Um... so... uh...'' I tried to say anything but I couldn't say anything at all.

Comet let's out a sigh, "Get a grip will you. You promise me that you'll keep the Astronomy Group alive once I'm gone. With how you're acting, the Astronomy Group won't get any new members.'' he stated.

"But that's your fault! You're always had that scary expression, Comet!" I argued.

"Then why did you join? Even though, you're part of the Marching Band.'' he pointed out.

I flinched, once again, at his question, "Eh?! It was obviously because of love, love!" I reasoned. If it's a reason at all to join a group which I kinda true for me.

Comet then let's out a laugh, "Yeah, Yeah... I'm such a lucky bastard being loved by my childhood friend." he stated.

I shifted nervously before slowly turning to him, "Then... will you be happy... if I do honestly like you?'' I asked as Comet stared at me.

There! I finally said it! I finally told him! I confessed to him properly! Will Comet be happy about it? Or will hate it?Huh? What's with this mood... Don't tell me... I've just been overthinking it? That's impossible, it can't be true.

"Baton." Comet spoke.

"Ah! I'm just kidding! Geez, Comet! Getting all serious like a fool! Ahahaha!" I lied in panic before pressing face on my knees.

I've really done it now! I can't say that I like him anymore. There's no way he would believe me. Throughout the years that I spent with him, I told him countless times. But I never confess to him properly. He's going to transfer school soon... and I won't be able to say that I like him... ever again...

... Ah... I think I'm about to cry...

No! No! I can't cry in front of him!

I don't want to trouble him! I don't want things to be awkward with him! I just wanted him to smile whenever he talked about the stars.

Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry!

Please... don't... cry...

But it's too late... tears began to fall down my face. My only chance to tell him... and I blew it.

Comet then let's out a sigh, "You know... I'm really getting sick of this "I like you" that you say to me.'' he admitted.

I flinched from what he just said as I let out a forced smile, "Eh? Geez... that was mean, you know..." I replied.

Comet then let's out a smile, "But... that's also coming to an end tonight. So... I like to hear it again, one last time.'' he admitted which made my eyes wide in surprise, "If you won't. I'll be the one to say it.'' he egged.

"Co... met...'' I called as more tears falls down on my face but for some reason, I feel so happy, "I love you... I love you so much...'' I cried uncontrollably.

Comet let's out a chuckle, "Don't cry, you fool. Don't cry.'' he said with a smile.

 **Title: Stars That Keeps Us Together (Baton/Comet)**

* * *

We then start the next story one afternoon at CHS... and it's raining, really hard. Here we see a young girl standing outside the main entrance watching the rain fall and meanwhile, we see a young man making his way towards the main entrance.

The girl a yellowish skin tone, a light-pink hair tied in two pigtails and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white hoodie jacket over white sundress, white stockings and black shoes. This is Whispershy, a cousin of Fluttershy, and a member of the Wind Ensemble Group.

The boy had a light-gray skin tone, a fiery red hair and dark-blue eyes. He is currently wearing a red blazer jacket over a blue vest and white dress-shirt, brown jeans and black & white sneakers. This is Hungry Heart, and a member of the sports club and is a part of the soccer group.

Now let's start the story in Whispershy's point of view.

I was about to head home. Then it started raining, despite the weather forecast. What should I do...

Then I saw Eddy, Rolf and Alejandro running in the rain, ignoring the fact that they're getting wet, but looks like they're having fun. I envy them but I don't want to catch cold.

"Whispershy, did you forgot to bring your umbrella?'' a voice asked.

I turn to my right to see my classmate, Hungry Heart with an umbrella in hand. I really haven't spoke to him before.

"Yeah... I didn't bring my umbrella because I thought it wasn't going to rain." I replied in a whisper tone. In contrast to what the others believe, I'm not really a shy person like my cousin, I just speak really low because I don't want to raise my voice.

"I see...'' Hungry mused as he suddenly handed his umbrella to me, "Here! You can use my umbrella." he said much to my surprise.

"Eh? What about you?" I asked in concern.

Hungry then placed his bag above him, "Don't worry... I'll just run.'' he replied with a smile.

"But...'' I tried to say but he already ran off, only for him to slip on the watery ground.

And so... the two of us had to share an umbrella. There wasn't a chance to refuse. We decided to walk halfway together.

At the other side of streets, I saw Eddy, Rolf and Alejandro, all dripping wet and they saw us. "Hey look, it's a lovey-dovey umbrella!" Eddy shouted with a teasing smile as Alejandro let's out a whistle.

"Shut up and leave us alone!" Hungry shouted back at them.

I turn to him with a concern look, "Sorry about that. It must be embarrassing to walk together with a girl." I said.

"N-not really... it's okay, since it's... with you, Whispershy.'' Hungry admitted.

I tilted my head in confusion. Does he mean that rumours concerning me won't pop up? There's a possibility since Eddy and the others saw us a minute ago. Not that it matters.

The two of us stayed in silence for a minute when I noticed that Hungry's right shoulder is getting wet from the rain, "Ah, you're getting wet.'' I pointed out.

"Nah, I'm fine.'' he replied.

"Move closer." I told him. He thought about it for a minute before moving closer by an inch, that won't do. I quickly pulled him next to me, "Closer!" I exclaimed with somewhat startled him.

"W-Whispershy... isn't it a bit embarrassing doing something like this with a guy?'' he asked nervously.

"Not really. It's not like someone can see us.'' I replied nonchalantly. Aside from Eddy and his guys.

"B-but what if the person you like saw us walking together?'' he pointed out.

"I don't have anyone like that.'' I replied. Indeed, unlike my cousin, I don't have any admirers or I admire anyone. Suddenly Hungry began to laugh, "Eh? Why are you laughing?'' I asked in confusion, "I don't know much about love.'' I admitted.

"T-then... what would you do if someone confessed to you?'' he asked.

"There's no one would do that.'' I pointed out.

"H-h-hypothetically..." Hungry clarified, "What would you do if someone confess to you?'' he asked again.

"Hmm... I'll turn them down.'' I replied bluntly.

"Why?'' he asked in confusion.

"Because he must be a really strange person to be confessing to me. Compare me to my cousin, I'm glum and I'm not cute.'' I admitted. Not that I wanted to bring myself but it's the truth.

"Hey that's not true!" Hungry exclaimed, "I know that you help others do their chores, you're really kind hearted from what I heard." he stated.

I didn't really understood what he meant but appreciated that he thinks of me that way. Then I noticed that we arrived at the bus stop, "Ah. I need to catch up with my bus.'' I said before handing him back his umbrella, "Thanks for the umbrella. I'll see you tomorrow.'' I said.

Hungry let's out a sigh, "All right..." he replied.

I then get on the bus and look for a seat. Love... that might be too much for me... I then look outside the bus' window, Hungry Heart is a really nice person, I believe he is quite popular, "Eh? Where did he go?'' I asked as I don't see him outside the bus.

"Whispershy...'' a voice called.

I turn around to see Hungry standing behind me. But why is he in the bus? If I remember correctly, we live in different areas.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

Hungry then looks at me with a flustered look, which I don't understand, "There's... there's something I want to say to you, Whispershy. Something I wanted to say for quite some time." he replied. I wonder what it is?, "That I... that I really like you!" he said.

I stared at him for minute until I realized what he meant, "Thank you." I replied, "You were trying to cheer me up, right? So I'll do my best." I said.

"What?" he gasped in shock.

"Am I wrong?'' I asked.

"Ah... no... umm... yeah, you're right.'' Hungry replied with a sigh. The bus then stop, "Then I'll be dropping off then...'' he muttered.

"Huh? Okay, bye." I replied as he got off the bus. I then took a seat as I thought about Hungry Heart. Hungry Heart is a really nice. Maybe I should bake some cookies for him as thanks.

Unbeknownst to her, Hungry Heart is seen kneeling on the watery ground before standing up.

 **Title: Have You Ever Feel the Rain (Whispershy/Hungry)**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for now. I'm gonna write another Canterlot Children chapter before going to my other fics.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! For bestpony999, sorry but Double D is already with Fluttershy and so far, Flynt Coal is the only RWBY character appearing in this fic.**

 **Anyways, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan VS.**

It's another nice day in CHS as we start our the plot with a girl and a boy standing in the hallway.

The boy was a lanky teen with a yellowish skin tone, a light teal hair, light teal eyes and a freckled face. He is currently wearing a yellow sweater vest over a white dress shirt with dark-blue tie, brown trousers and black shoes. This is Bright Idea, a member of the Science Group.

The girl had an average height with a pinkish skin tone, a short orange hair and reddish-brown eyes. She is currently wearing a yellow short-sleeve shirt with frilly collars, blue flowery skirt, white socks, brown shoes and a red headband. This is Orange Heart, a member of the Cooking Group.

Now let's start the story with Bright's point of view.

My crush calls out to me one day, she told me that she wanted to tell something. And both of us... had red tints on our faces.

"U-umm... why don't we go get some lunch this Sunday?!" Orange asked nervously.

"Eh? With me? B-but... but why?" I asked nervously in return.

Orange then began to fidget her hands, "For helping me the other day...'' she replied, "You can't?'' she asked.

"No... it's not that I can't but..." I tried to say something but I can't find the right words to say.

Orange gave me a big smile, "Then I'll see you on Sunday!" she said in delight.

Then Orange left me alone in shock. What? When? Where? Why? How? What does a cute girl like her want with someone like me?! Huuh?! I don't get it! What's going on?! Am I dreaming?! Waaaa... what's going on?!

Orange Heart. She's a girl who rides the same bus as me everyday. I've had a crush on her for a while. But I haven't had the courage to confess to her.

Then one day in the bus, I saw man trying to grope her. Not wanting anything bad to happen to her, I bump to the man and greeted Orange, much to her shock. The man left her alone after that. I thought she hated me for being spontaneous. But to think she wanted to repay me.

Days had passed and it's already Sunday as we Bright Idea waiting in front of store somewhere in town.

Am I too early?

I'm not dressed like a loser that I am, am I?! I wonder when is Orange going to arrive. Come to think of it, is she actually coming? There's no way a cute girl would ask out a loser like me on a date, right? I must've been fantasizing. That has to be it! Ahahahaha...

Then Orange Heart arrived, "Did I keep you waiting?'' she asked in concern.

Gah! She's here! This is! Oh my God! She's soooooo cute!

Orange looks at me nervously, "Umm... it's kinda embarrassing if you keep staring at me like that.'' she pointed out.

I flinch from that, "No, I wasn't staring at all! I wasn't even thinking that you look cute at all?!" I exclaimed in nervousness. Wait... that wasn't right! I should correct myself, "N-no! I think you're cute! But I uhh... Yeah! You're clothes! Your clothes! The clothes are cute! Not just your clothes but uhh..." I explained in panic.

Orange gave me a smile, "Thank you." she replied, "Should we grab something to eat? It's on me.'' she suggested.

"O-Okay...'' I replied.

Later the two of us arrived at the restaurant as we both sat at one table with the menu cards in our hands.

"Don't hold anything back and order anything you'd like.'' Orange said with a smile.

"S-sure..." I replied nervously.

"Ah, should we get a drink bar?" Orange suggested.

"N-no, it's fine! I-I'm going to leave as soon as I'm done eating!" I reasoned. I can't trouble her any further,

"A-ah... I, I see...'' Orange replied solemnly.

Ah crap! I upset her! "No, I didn't mean I'll leave straight away! I want to stay as long as possible!" I reasoned in panic. She then looks up to me in surprise, "Ah, you don't want to stay for that long?! Sorry, I'll go home as soon as possible!" I stated. Oh men, I feel like a complete loser which I am one!

Orange then placed down her menu card, "I... I actually know about you, Bright. We catch the same bus every morning, don't we?'' she pointed out.

I flinched from that, "Y-Yes!" I replied.

"You often give your seat to the elderly.'' Orange said with a smile.

"You know people often wanted to do good deeds? I'm a quite fickle person! Ahahaha...'' I admitted with a nervous voice. That's quite true though.

Orange then began to fidget on her seat, "But... it was you who save me that day...'' she pointed out with a smile.

"Gah! I'm sorry for making you recall that frightful experience!" I cried in panic.

This made her flinch a bit, "What? N-no, it's fine." she reassured as she looks at me in concern.

Why am I such a loser? Which I admit that I am! She even mustered up the courage to tell me.

Orange then began to giggle, "Bright... you're so funny!" she claimed.

That made me flinch again, "Huh? M-me?! Are you talking about my face? I hear that all the time!" I exclaimed. While I'm no means a gonk, if you know what that mean, my face is nowhere near to the many good-looking guys back at school.

"Actually... you are kinda handsome.'' Orange admitted with a smile.

I let out a loud gasped from what she just said. My mouth was wide open. S-she's kidding right? O-or maybe she's saying that I resemble a handsome character?!

"U-Um... if you're okay with it..." Orange spoke.

Huh? Is she serious? No, no way! Don't be an idiot now! But what should I do if she's not kidding? I'm not prepared for this!

"Won't you... go out..." Orange wanted to say but I interrupted by ringing the bell.

"Drink Bar Please!" I called.

I'm an idiot! But please understand! I'm not ready for something like this!

Orange could only let out a sigh.

 **Title: The Unlikely Romance (Bright/Orange)**

* * *

It was another fine day in CHS... when this happened.

"Wiz Kid! You ignored my text again yesterday, didn't you?!" a girl demanded. The girl had light-lavender skin tone, a long and luscious brown hair and purple eyes. She is currently wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, a long reddish-pink skirt, yellow sock and purple shoes. This is Velvet Sky, a member of the Science Group.

"Sorry! But I can be bothered!" a boy bluntly replied. The boy had a yellowish skin tone, a brown bowl-cut hair with light-brown highlights and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a white dress-shirt with red bow tie, blue pants and red & white sneakers. This is Wiz Kid, a member of the Science Group. "I can't help it if you send stuff like "what are you up to?'' everyone...'' he was saying but was interrupted when Velvet punches him on the face in front of everyone.

"Shut yer trap!" Velvet exclaimed.

"Gwaaaghhh!" Wiz cried in pain.

Now let's continue on the plot with Velvet's point of view.

It's been nearly a year since Wiz and I started dating. But we haven't kissed yet, to be honest. I then decided to ask for advice with my friend, Lovely Desire.

"What? You still haven't kissed yet, Velvet?" Lovely asked in surprised.

"B-but it's only a been a year, right?'' I reasoned nervously, "Now is the start...'' I added.

"But isn't it too slow? Hasn't Wiz made any moves on you?'' Lovely pointed out.

She do have a point. Our relationship are going slow that it's going nowhere and with Wiz being Wiz, he won't make any moves soon.

"Well, he's..." I tried to say Wiz came from behind.

"Wooh! I just took a massive dump! I feel relieve.'' Wiz stated bluntly.

I felt my blood boil from what he just said. I quickly stood and face him, "You little piece of shit!" I growled as I tried to strangle him.

"Woah! What got you so mad?!" Wiz shouted as he tries to defend himself.

"Velvet! Calm down!" Lovely cried in panic.

Later that day, Wiz and I are walking in the streets as we made our way home with the same thoughts in mind. Now that I think about it. We're more like siblings than lovers...

"Hey, Wiz." I called getting his attention, "We have a good relationship... right?" I asked.

"Aside from the many times you strangled me to death but I admit, we have a good relationship." Wiz replied with a dry tone.

Okay! Okay! You don't have to say it that way! "Hmm... I see... We really do hit it off...'' I said.

"Like no one else." Wiz replied.

"Wiz, do you think things are fine between the two of us?'' I asked.

"Yeah. Isn't that good enough." Wiz replied.

"No, it isn't like it isn't good enough, but... I was thinking we should... have some light skinship or..." I explained with a slightly red face.

"Ah!" Wiz gasped as he holds his hands up as if he was about grab something, "Then here I go.'' he said with grin. Then I slapped him hard on the face, "OUCH!" he yelped in pain.

"That's not what I meant! I wanted something more romantic!" I clarified. Seriously, what the hell is he thinking?!

"Then you should've just said so. There was no need to slap me..." Wiz whined as he runs his swollen cheek. "I am hurt!" he said with an overdramatic pose, "You were just playing around me?!" he cried.

"No, I'm not going for a play... but, you know, like kissing..." I said.

Wiz then looks at me with a blank look, "No, that's too embarrassing! Besides, we're not even going out.'' he said.

"I... I... I'm embarrassed too...'' I replied when I realized something. What did he say? We're not going out? I then look at him with wide eyes, "What?" I asked in shock.

"Anyway, would you even be okay with someone like me? Don't you have someone you like?" Wiz asked.

"But... aren't we...'' I croaked.

"Huh? Aren't we what?" he asked back.

"Going out...'' I squeaked.

The two of us stayed in awkward silence when I suddenly grabbed Wiz by the shirt with the attempt to slug him on the face.

"Woah! Woah! Wait! Hold on! Since when did I start going out?!" Wiz asked in confusion and panic.

"I confessed to you from Spring Fling a year ago!" I replied.

"Sorry... I thought you were playing around...' Wiz replied.

What? He thought I was just playing?! Then that means... that means... we're not really going out... I... I can't believe it...

The next thing I realized... tears are dripping down my face... I saw him flinch when he saw me crying...

"I see... I thought it was strange... that you never held my hand, Wiz. I thought you were being shy, since you acted like nothing's happened. But I didn't really mind... because I could get close to you... but you're just saying we became closer... in distance, and nothing's changed?!" I said as tears continues to fall my face before collapsing to my knees.

"Hey, are you all right?'' Wiz asked in concern.

"No! I'm not all right!" I cried, "I was an idiot for acting like your girlfriend all this time... I was fool... a really big fool...'' I cried. The biggest fool of 'em all.

"Then why don't we go out properly?'' Wiz suggested.

I look up to him in surprise. Did I hear that right? "What? Are you making fun of me?" I demanded. I'm already hurt to the fact that we're not really going out and I don't need anyone making fun of my emotions.

"I'm not!" Wiz replied, "I did think that it would be nice if I was your boyfriend. But I kept quiet... because I don't know how you felt.'' he explained, "But I like you! I really like you!" he confessed.

After hearing all of that, I began to cry again, "Really?" I asked.

"Really!" Wiz replied as he gently grabs my left arm and right shoulder in comfort.

"I'm... I'm gonna... send you a lot of texts, you know...''

"That's fine. You can do it all the time."

"Can I hit you in the face?"

"As it painful it is, feel free to do so. But I don't mind." Wiz admitted, "So please, play around with me again...'' he said.

"What'cha sayin?!" I said as I slapped him hard on the face but this time, I had a smile on my face.

 **Title: Are we or Are we Not? (Velvet/Wiz)**

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! For some reason, I'm enjoying writing new chapters of Canterlot Children! Might as well write another one next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not much to say about to say, so let's get it on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

It was another fine day at CHS as we got to one classroom with a few students inside. Among those students are a boy and girl.

The boy has a light-lavender skin tone, violet eyes and an orange hair which points at the back. He is currently wearing a red and white sweater jacket, brown trousers and red & white rubber shoes. This is Heath Burns and is a part of the Sports group.

The girl has light-blue skin tone, yellow eyes and a shoulder-length blonde hair. She is currently wearing an off-shoulder green sweater over a black top, blue denim shorts, brown pantyhose and white shoes. This is Clover Queer, she is part of the Sports group and is part of the Martial Arts team.

Now let's start the plot with Heath's point of view.

Clover Queer, a new student from a foreign state, has a weird vocabulary.

"I latte you!" Clover said to me with a big smile.

I look at her weird, "You mean... you love 'latte'... the coffee?'' I asked.

"No... not that 'latte'.'' Clover denied.

I can feel my face heating up with this conversation, ugh... how embarrassing, "Isn't latte a coffee?'' I asked.

"Latte taste good.'' Clover replied.

"Then the 'latte' means the coffee.'' I corrected.

"Latte!" Clover insisted.

"Let me ask you again... are you sure it wasn't-" I tried to ask her again but she cuts me off.

"Latte!" Clover stubbornly insisted before smiling. This confuses me further.

"Heath is so kind, showed me notes.'' Clover said all of a sudden.

"That's because you sleep through class.'' I pointed out. She's just like Eddy, who also sleep at class, but at least Eddy had a reason why he sleeps in class.

"That's because of the time difference." Clover said. Oh right. She's a foreign student, so she still had problem of sleeping in a new place. "Heath is actually latte too, right?" she asked while shaking in delight.

"... no.'' I answered in confusion.

Clover then turns to me with a shock face... as if she was betrayed or something, "... really?'' she asked in confusion.

Why is she confused? I'm the one whom is confuse here with her 'latte' thingie, "R-really.'' I replied.

"Then why do you turn red whenever you see me?!" Clover demanded.

I felt my face heat up by that question, "What?! M-me?!" I asked in shock.

"Are you a pervert?!" Clover exclaimed.

"N-no! It's just you keep fawning over me!" I replied. Seriously... she's all over me.

Clover tilted her head, "Fawning... meaning?'' she asked in confusion.

You knew what a pervert is though... "What?! U-um... some thing like being playful...'' I explained.

"A perverted word!" Clover exclaimed in shock.

"It's not!" I yelled.

After that, Clover went back to her seat completely ignoring me... while muttering pervert over and over. So I decided to talk to Lovely Desire.

"So... she's been like that ever since?'' Lovely ask referring to Clover.

"Yeah... I just don't get her." I replied.

"But that latte... means love no matter how you look at it." Lovely pointed out.

"But she keeps insisting that she...'' I tried to reason but Lovely cuts me off.

"Just go and apologize to her! You like her, don't you!?" Lovely demanded.

That made me flinch as my face heats up again, "What? No! It's not like that!" I squawked. I had to admit, Clover is really attractive, really, really attractive! I like her and all but I... but I... ugh...

This sucks. I muster up all of my courage and made my way towards her, "S-sorry, Clover..." I said, "I... I might latte... Clover too." I said. Seriously? I had no idea what I am saying.

"What do you mean 'might'?" Clover asked.

That made me flinch, "Huh?" I gasped.

"Even if you say that, in the end you're just a pervert." Clover said.

I let out a sigh, "I told you... I'm not...'' I muttered.

"Is it latter or not?! Say it clearly!" Clover demanded.

"It's... it's latte!" I replied. Men, that was scary that I had no choice but to answer.

"Then why did you say that it's not latte before?" Clover asked in slight anger.

"You see... I don't really know what it meant before...'' I admitted.

"And now you do?'' Clover asked with an annoyed face.

"O-of course!" I replied.

"Then... show me latte with your body!" Clover demanded.

I felt the whole world stopped when she said that. What the hell is 'latte' if it's not coffee. No, but before that, she doesn't like me? She really doesn't like me?

Clover then crossed her arms, "So, it's not latte..." she said.

"N-no! Not at all!" I said in panic. The I began to mime that I was mixing a latte, "L-look... a latte!" I said. Clover just stares at me weird. Hold on a moment, "Ah! I'm just kidding!" I exclaimed. Humor me here, please!

Clover looks away, "Never mind. I latted myself." she grumbled.

Then I quickly got into my knees and presented her two flowers, "Look! Latte!" I said only for her to look away. Wow... no reaction. So this must've been it. I let out a sigh as I stood up, "I'm... I'm really sorry, Clover. I really had no idea what latte means...'' I admitted.

Clover then stood up, "Never mind." she said as she grabs the flowers from my hand and presented it in front of me, "I understand... Heath's latte feelings.'' she said.

I flinched from confusion, "What?! From just now?!" I exclaimed, "Then what on Earth does latte..." I tried to ask but she cuts me off again.

"I also latte Heath.'' Clover said with a smile.

"What's latte?! What just is it?!" I exclaimed in shock and confusion.

 **Title: Latte (Heath/Clover)**

* * *

It was another fine day in CHS as we go to the gymnasium where we see Eddy Skipper McGee, Duncan Nelson, Flynt Coal, Matthew Patel and Rainbow Dash hanging out at the bleachers.

Eddy then spotted a ping-pong table, "Hey, someone set up a ping-pong table.'' he pointed out.

"Nice! Let's have a game.'' Duncan suggested.

"I'm in!" Rainbow Dash quipped.

"Categories: Any time, any place." Flynt stated.

And with that, the five teens went towards the ping-pong table as Matthew brought out a basket of ping-pong balls and paddles.

"So basically, if you get the question right, you hit the ball?'' Matthew asked.

"If we're gonna play, let's decide on a penalty for the loser." Eddy suggested.

Flynt then placed a hand on the table, "How about... you get to punch Shining Star on the face?'' he suggested.

"Okay!" everyone replied in agreement.

After that, the teens got into position. Duncan & Eddy on the left side and Rainbow and Flynt at the right side as Matthew oversees the game while holding a clipboard.

Eddy holds up the ball, "Are you ready?'' he asked.

"If you miss three times, you pay the penalty." Flynt reminded.

"Round one! Topic...'' Matthew started, "... the moons of Uranus!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"Begin!" Matthew declared.

Eddy then hits the ball towards Flynt, "Ariel!" he shouted.

Flynt then hits the ball towards Duncan, "Umbriel!" he yelled.

Duncan then hits the ball towards Rainbow, "Titania!" he howled.

Rainbow, thanks to her confusion and unable to come up with an answer, misses the ball.

"H-hey, hold on, isn't the questions are bit too difficult?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Round two! Topic...'' Matthew started, "Types of mushrooms!" he exclaimed.

Flynt then hits the ball towards Eddy, "Chanterelle!" he shouted.

Eddy then hits the ball towards Duncan, "Amanita Virosa!" he yelled.

Duncan casually hits the ball towards Rainbow, "Portobello." he quipped.

 _"He took it!"_ Rainbow thought as she swung her paddle but misses again, "You guys decided these ahead of time, didn't you?!" she accused.

"No, not at all." Matthew replied with a blank look.

"Enough. I'll put an end to this.'' Rainbow claimed as she went back to her position.

"Sure. Go right ahead.'' Eddy replied.

Rainbow holds up the ball, _"I'll attack with my specialty."_ she thought as everyone got into position, "Names of countries with moon in their flags!" she declared before hitting the ball towards Eddy, "Malaysia!" she shouted.

Eddy then hits the ball towards Flynt, "Tunisia!" he yelled.

Flynt then hits the ball towards Duncan, "Algeria!" he shouted.

Duncan then hits the ball back towards Rainbow, "Pakistan!" he howled.

The ball hits Rainbow on the forehead as she stares at them in disbelief, she then closes her eyes and gritted her teeth, _"I only know Malaysia... dammit! These guys knows everything."_ she thought in disappointment, _"Whatever... it's your win.''_ she thought.

In the end, Rainbow Dash lost... and is force to deliver Shining Star a knuckle sandwich to the face.

 **Title: Ping-Pong Madness**

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it's short but I hope you all enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for being absent for a while, I was busy with work and you guys don't know, how hard my work is. Anyway... here's a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan VS.**

It was another fine day at CHS and today is pretty special. It's Brave Shine's birthday! Case in point, many of his friends and classmates greeted him and gave him presents, with Pinkie Pie and Big Ed planning a big party for him after school.

However, there is one particular girl whom is building the courage to give Brave a present.

Believe it or not, this girl is none other Alice Hegstrand, a former assassin and a current member of the Jazz Club. We see then see Alice hiding at one corner as she watches Brave, her crush, interacts with his friends.

Now let's start the plot with Alice's point of view... and she's also talking in third person.

Alice, Alice Hegstrand, have someone that Alice like.

Today is Brave Shine's birthday, Alice will give Brave homemade cookies as a present. Alice is going to pour all Alice's love in it... so, Brave can happily receive it.

 **She did that by cutting her fingers letting her blood gets mixed with the dough. Talk about creepy love.**

Alice held on tight on Brave's present as Alice hid behind the corner. Uuu~ Alice is so nervous... will Brave accept Alice feelings?

Then Alice heard a voice, "Brave!" Alice peeks from the corner and Alice saw Sunrise Shimmer approaching Brave. Sunrise the presented him a present, "H-here! Take this!" she said.

"Huh? What is this?'' Brave asked in surprise.

"A present?! Everybody is giving you a present since it's your birthday!" Sunrise replied with a red flush around her cheeks, "I'm just following everyone's example, okay? So, don't get any weird ideas!" she stated.

"Ah... sure, thanks." Brave replied with his face slightly flustered.

Alice can only watch them with Alice's souless eyes, a strand of hair is in Alice's mouth... Alice gave them a menacing smile.

That Sunrise Shimmer gave Brave Shine a present since she's following everyone's example. But does Sunrise... like Brave as well?

Alice closed Alice's eyes in frustration. How can such a cute girl be my rival... ? You're so cruel! God of Love!

 **And she imagined Eddy as the God of Love standing in the background giving her a casual smile.**

At this rate... Alice then brought out a box cutter and aimed it on Alice's left wrist. I HAVE TO DIE! But if Alice had to... Alice want to die in front of Brave... Alice want to curve Alice's feelings out for him to see...

"W-woah! What are you doing, Alice?!" Brave exclaimed in shock as he suddenly appeared right next to me.

Alice flinched, "B-Brave!" Alice responded.

"I'm aware that you're a former assassin but it's dangerous to carry around sharp objects!" Brave chastised, "You might get hurt." he added.

"Huh?" Alice replied.

Brave let's out a sigh before walking away, "Then see you later.'' he said.

Brave cares about Alice's safety... if he treats Alice so nicely... Alice won't be able to... suppress Alice's feelings anymore!

And Alice did that by snatching Sunrise's present for Brave. Alice let out a sigh as Alice watches Brave walks away, "Alice ended up snatching Sunrise's present for Brave... what could Alice do?" Alice stated, "It looked like it was about to fall out of his pocket... it would've fallen out anyway.'' I said. Sunrise's present are also cookies but Alice noticed a letter alongside with it, so Alice decided to read it.

 _Dear Brave Shine,_

 _I've tried to say this many times before, but I'll tell you this by letter because I'm always dishonest to myself..._

 _I like you, Brave!_

 _I hope you enjoy my present for you. It's my first time baking one, so it might taste bad._

 _From Sunrise_

Sunrise is so cute~ Alice know exactly what you mean! Alice and Sunrise might become good friends with this... but Alice threw the cookies inside the trash bin. Then again, there might be something mixed inside if it was handmade... there's no way, Alice could give this to Brave.

Alice then walks towards the halls of the school when Alice saw Brave from a corner looking for something.

"Oh no..." Brave muttered, "I've lost the my present from Sunrise... did I drop it somewhere?" he exclaimed in panic.

Alice then approaches him, "Brave, you dropped this." Alice said handing him a small box.

"Ah! Thank you very much, Alice!" Brave said in gratitude as Alice smiled brightly. Brave then opens the box, "Huh? It's empty." he stated in surprise.

"Huh?! Maybe you ate it's contents and forgot about it." Alice replied, "But you have to tell Sunrise that it was delicious." Alice said.

"Huh? Why?" Brave asked.

"What do you mean, why? If she finds out that she forgot to put the contents inside, she'll die in embarrassment, right?" Alice pointed out.

"But if she ask in detail how it was...'' Brave tried to say but Alice cuts him off.

"It's okay~ She was just following everyone's example." Alice pointed out.

Brave facefaulted, "Well... that's true..." he muttered before letting out a sigh, "Have you ever try giving a present to the person you like?'' he asked.

"A-Alice haven't... Alice can't work up the courage to do it..." Alice honestly replied.

Brave let's out a smile, "You're a good girl, Alice. So, I'm sure whoever receives a present from you will overjoyed." he said.

Brave's words made Alice's heart beat, Alice then turns around to hide Alice's flustered face, "Geez, Brave... don't tease me!" Alice cried.

"No, I wasn't trying to..." Brave reasoned.

"If you're lying... then Alice will get hurt, you know!" Alice replied. Alice is serious, Alice will get hurt... the box cutter is close in slicing Alice's left wrists.

"I-I'm not lying..." Brave replied in concern.

Alice then turns to him, "Then... maybe Alice should give you a present too." Alice said.

"Huh? Is that okay?'' Brave asked.

Alice then handed him a present, "It's handmade though, it might taste bad." Alice stated.

Brave then took it, "It's fine. I'm already happy." he replied with a smile.

Alice finally did it! I reached Brave!

Brave then opens the box and saw a lot of cookies inside but he also found a letter alongside it, much to his surprise. Brave then opens the letter which is larger than he thought but it's contents that shocks him... it was a marriage form.

"A... Alice... this is..." Brave mumbled in shock.

"Hmm... why?" Alice asked.

"You... there's a marriage form alongside the present..." Brave replied nervously.

Alice felt her entire body froze when he said that, "Ah! Sorry, sorry!" Alice cried as she snatch the present back, "Alice believes this was Alice's cousin's! Alice must have mixed it up by accident! Alice is such a klutz!" Alice replied. Alice then turns around in embarrassment. Alice you scaredy-cat! Why can't you be honest with your feelings?! Alice you idiot! But I can't cry now... I have to smile and... give him a back-up present. "Here you go, Brave. My present for you." Alice said as Alice handed him a small pouch of cookies.

"Thanks." Brave replied with a smile.

 **Title: Her Bloody Love (Alice/Brave)**

* * *

Later that day in CHS, we go inside the faculty room. Inside, we see two persons, a young girl and a male adult.

The young girl has a long, waist-length black hair styled in a hime cut, blue narrowed eyes and pinkish skin tone. She wears an orange scarf around her neck, a blue jacket over a pink dress shirt, a black skirt over black thigh-high socks and white boots with ribbons. This is Duchess Charm.

The male adult was slightly tall with a messy golden hair, green eyes and bluish-gray skin tone. He is currently wearing a black buttoned vest over a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a brown crooked tie, brown trousers and black leathers shoes, and he also wears glasses. This is Golden Maven.

Now let's start the plot with Duchess' point of view.

Our English Teacher, Golden Maven... is really dense, untidy and unpopular with women.

"Your desk is messy again..." I chastised, "... and it hasn't been that long since I last clean it...'' I added.

Golden let's out a nervous chuckle, "Haha... I was a bit busy.'' he replied.

"I don't wanna hear your excuses." I replied as I pick up a bunch of papers.

"You're really diligent, Duchess." Golden praised, "You know, you'll make a great wife one day." he stated.

His statement took me by surprise, "... wasn't that... sexual discrimination just now?'' I pointed out.

"Huh? Ah! My bad!" Golden apologized in realization.

But I... cannot be his wife... "Mister Maven, I have something to discuss with you." I said.

"Hmm? About what? Your career path?" Golden asked.

I narrowed my eyes... he's dense as ever. "Could we go somewhere alone?'' I suggested.

Golden then rubs the back of his head, "I feel really glad for some reason." he admitted, "It feels like you're depending on me." he said. Idiot.

I then turn around, "Never mind." I said. I know... even a student likes her teacher...

"Duchess!" Golden called out as I turn around, "Are you sure?'' he asked in concern.

My eyes soften for his caring attitude. It would be really painful... if I like him more... so, I jut want to let my feelings go...

Later that night... I stayed in school as I wait for Golden Maven to finish with work. Whether he's busy or clueless, Golden always goes home late.

Waiting for him while I pretend to study... ends tonight.

Then Golden Maven came out from the school's entrance door, "Ah! Miss Duchess!" he called as he walks towards me, "Aren't you hungry?" he asked as he rubs his stomach.

"Not really." I replied.

"Let's grab a quick bite to eat anyway." Golden suggested.

"No, I'm fine." I insisted.

I don't want to make more memories with him. "Um... the thing is...'' I tried to say when I was interrupted by the sound of his hungry stomach.

Golden let's out a nervous chuckle as he rubs the back of his head, "Ah, sorry... please continue.'' he said with a smile. I really hate it.

"No... let's have something to eat first." I replied.

A few minutes later, after buying two bags of hamburgers, the two of us went to the local park and sat at one bench as we ate our food.

"This is the first time eating with a student like this." Golden pointed out with a smile.

"Right..." I muttered as I took a bite of my burger.

"But something to discuss, huh? I feel like a teacher in some drama." Golden mused.

"You don't even know what it is I have to discuss with you." I pointed out, "If you keep talking like that...'' I said when I noticed him crying with a smile on his face, "Why are you crying?'' I asked in shock.

"I'm really happy...'' Golden replied as he took of his glasses and wipes his eyes, "... I'm not good at work, and I fail as an educator.'' he stated.

"No. You're a great educator, Mister Maven." I replied. It's true... despite his flaws, he is a great teacher.

Golden gave me a smile, "Thank you, Miss Duchess. I feel more confident thanks to you.'' he claimed.

"Mister Maven... I'm not really a good student." I confessed, "... you'll be disappointed." I said.

"Did you do something wrong?'' Golden asked, "It's all right." he reassured, "Everyone makes...'' he tried to say but I interrupted him.

"I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY TEACHER!" I exclaimed with tears in my eyes, much to his shock. I look down in shame, "I know that nothing will happen... even if I hold these unrequited feelings..." I cried, "... I considered hiding it... but continuing to be kind like this...'' I tried to say when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Miss Duchess." Golden reassured, "It must've been difficult for you to tell me, wasn't it? Thank you for trusting me." he stated.

"Mister Maven...'' I muttered.

"So... which teacher do you like?" Golden asked making me flinch in response as I stared at him in disbelief. "I guess that's a secret, right?" he said in realization before crossing his arms, "What should I do? I've never thought of something like this... if you confess after graduation but that's also a bit problematic..." he mused as he turns towards me, "What do you want to do, Miss Duchess?" he asked, "To that teacher, that is." he added.

I stared at him with dull eyes, "I want to smash him.'' I replied. HE IS SO DENSE!

"I-if you confess to that teacher first. Then he'll maybe do something in return." Golden said nervously.

"... I don't see you doing anything." I snarked.

Golden then placed a hand on my shoulder, "But I.. will be by your side when that happens." he claimed with a smile.

I felt my heart skip a beat but I let out a sigh, "Then I might as well give up, because you're so dense and unhelpful.'' I stated.

"Huh?!" Golden squawked,

I then let out a giggle, "Because I still like him." I claimed with a smile. For a bit longer.

 **Tonight! I Will Get Rejected! (Duchess/Golden)**

* * *

 **And that's it for this day chapter! I'll be writing more chapters of Canterlot Children which includes the Shorts from Friendship Games before I write the Friendship Games next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And I'm back! Nothing much to say but let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Little Pony, and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan VS.**

It was late that day in CHS as students are going home one by one. However, we see one girl at the back of the school leaning her back against a tree.

The girl has a curly, reddish-brown hair, has round blue eyes and a yellowish skin tone. The girl is currently wearing a brown cardigan over a black & white top, black short skirt and white boots. This is Lovely Desire, she is part of the Drama group.

Now let's start the story in her point of view.

Everyone always come to me for some love advice. But I... have never dated a man before.

I let out a sigh as I shifted myself against the tree behind me, "Why do they come to me for some love advice? They should go and ask someone with actual experience." I whined, "I'm still..." I try to say something else but I was interrupted by a voice.

"What this?" a cheerful voice said.

The voice has taken me by surprise. I look up to see a strange man sitting on top of the tree branch, he has a messy golden blonde hair, has blue eyes and a light peach skin tone, he also wears a long loose white long-sleeve shirt, blue pants and red & white rubber shoes. What's odd about him that his sparkling with life.

The strange man looks at me with a smile as I took a few steps back in shock, "Huh? Who are you? Did you hear me just now?" I asked frantically.

The strange man raised his right hand up, "Sorry. I don't have the habit of talking to girls while looking down on them.'' he replied as he drops off from the tree branch with ease. Who is this person? He looks suspicious. What was he doing on that tree?, "You can come out now, little kitten." he called out as a cute little kitty pops out from his shirt.

"Huh?!" I said in surprise as my heart skips a beat. The kitten then got out from his shirt and runs away, "Did you just save a cat that was stuck from that tree?" I asked as I watch the kitten go.

The strange man shook his head, "Nah. I just want to climb one." he replied placing both hands on his before turning to me, "By the way, are you in any kind of trouble?'' he asked with a smile.

"What?! So, you really did hear me just now?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"No." he replied, "You're just making the same troubled expression... as that cat from before." he explained with a wink.

I felt my heart skip once again as I felt my cheeks turning red, "... meow...'' I quipped. Wh-what's up with him? To say that I look like a cat when I just met him... Will he hear me out? ... As if I could do that to someone I just met! But he seems to be experience with things like this...

The strange man spoke, "Are you thinking that I'm sort of Love Expert?'' he asked with a smile.

"Huh?!" I squawked. How did he?...

The strange man then gave me a thumbs up, "Bingo!" he chimed.

I turned around, "Love Expert?" I repeated, "Do you think that's cool or something?" I asked indecorously.

The strange man let's out a laugh, "Of course not, as if I would.'' he admitted as he looks up the sky with a smile, "I am a man... who made more girls cry than laugh...'' he said before letting out another laugh, "Oopsie! I might get punished by the God of Love, if I call myself a Love Expert." he stated with a smile, "Silly me." he added.

Once again my heart skip and my cheeks turns even more redder as I pressed my hands on my face... this guy... he's TOO cool! ... ahh! What is this feeling? Could I be...

"Come on, tell me.'' he egged, "If it is okay for me to hear it out.'' he stated.

"Are you... my prince?'' I asked without hesitation.

He gave me a smile, "Oui." he replied.

"Then could you be my...'' I tried to ask but he interrupted me.

The strange man wags his finger, "Now that just won't do, my dear, because I'm a prince of all." he replied, "If you fall for me... you'll regret it." he said with a smile.

Without a thinking twice, I jumps towards him and caught him in a hug, "I don't care!" I cried. Then I realized something... I was hugging nothing but thin air.

"That was an afterimage." the strange man mused as I saw him standing behind me in a pose, "Give it up... no one can restrain me.'' he claimed.

He's fast... but if that's how's he's gonna play things then I got one last trick up my sleeves... I climbed up a tree branch, "Meow! Then please save me like the cat from before! Meow! Hurry! Please save me, meow!" I cried.

The strange man let's out a chuckle, "That won't do, my dear...'' he mused.

Suddenly, Lovely slips off the branch much to both of their shock. The strange man responded quickly sliding down under to catch her and he succeeded... only to get accidentally elbowed by her on the chest which caused him to spit out blood from his mouth.

I let out a gasp of shock, "B-blood!" I cried in concern.

The strange man waves it off as he shakily stood off the ground, "I'm fine... I just spat out the spaghetti I ate earlier...'' he claimed.

"I'm sorry... I was acting so stupid...'' I apologized.

"Stupid?'' he repeated, "What ever could you mean?" he asked, "Saving a troubled cat... is the duty of the prince." he claimed with a smile... with blood dripping on his mouth.

"I'm in love!" I exclaimed.

The strange man then wipes his mouth and turns around, "Well... I shall have my leave now, my kitten." he claimed, "Don't do anything dangerous now.'' he advised.

"Please..." I called out, "... please give me your name before you go...'' I pleaded. I had to know his name.

The strange man turns around with a thumbs-up, "Shining Star." he replied with a smile.

I reach a hand towards him, "SHINING STAR!" I called out dramatically as he walks away with a smile.

 **Title: Love Expert (Lovely/Shining)**

* * *

Later that day in Canterlot Town, we see a group of teens consisting of Eddy Skipper McGee, Duncan Nelson, Matthew Patel, Rainbow Dash and Blue Note walking in the streets. Brawley Beats can be seen walking ahead of them while Novel Diva is seen standing at the other side of the street waiting for a go signal for her to cross the street.

Rainbow Dash was eating a frankfurter on a stick when it accidentally slips out from her fingers, "Ah!" she let's out a gasp.

Duncan responded by moving quickly in attempts to catch the falling frankfurter, only for the point of the stick to stab his palm, "AAAHH!" he screamed in pain.

Duncan cried in pain while in slow motion as the frankfurter was flipped in the air.

Eddy, also in slow motion, quickly responded by moving in from Rainbow's back in an attempt to catch the frankfurter, only for his palm to get stab by the stick as well, "YAAAAA!" he screamed in pain.

Both Eddy and Duncan crashes down on the concrete, in slow motion nonetheless, the frankfurter was inches away from hitting the ground.

Matthew slids the concrete like a baseball player, "UHM!" he grunted as he slaps the frankfurter towards away from the ground.

Novel was then seen crossing the streets when the frankfurter hits her square on the face, "AAAAAKKKK!" she exclaimed in shock as the frankfurter bounces off her face and was sent flying away from her.

The frankfurter then flew towards Brawley going inside the back of his shirt which startles him, "Ew! What?! A bug?!" he exclaimed in panic and disgust. He quickly grabs the stick before throwing it away like a dagger, "AAAHHH!" screaming as he do so.

The frankfurter flew towards Blue with the point of the stick stabbing her in the midsection, "Gah!" he let's out a gasped of pain.

And as a result, Blue didn't caught the frankfurter as it fell on the ground making everyone gasped in response.

As Blue hunches down, rubbing her soared midsection while crying at the same time. Rainbow stares at the frankfurter on the ground, "Aww...'' she let's out a groan before picking it up, "Meh... whatever.'' she said before eating it again.

 _"We went through all that for nothing."_ Eddy thought as everyone stares at Rainbow in bewilderment.

 **Title: Frankfurter Misery**

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the Tsurezure Children and Daily Lives of High School Boys Parodies.**


End file.
